A Night of Passion
by Bazil
Summary: This is a one shot between Dean and Jo.I hope you all enjoy it,there are some detailed sex scences but please be nice and read and review.


This one shot is about Dean and Jo. I have to admit I'm one of them people who doesn't want to see Dean and Jo end up together but I really wanted to do a one shot like this and I couldn't think of another person for Dean, and I would rather Dean and Jo together than Dean and Cassie. So I hope you all enjoy it and please read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was something she never thought would happen, Jo and Dean were allowed to be left alone, for once there wasn't someone watching the two of them, making sure they weren't getting up to anything but after all they were adults. Ellen and Bobby went out for the night and so did Ava and Sam. Ash was in his room packing up his things for tomorrow. Dean and Jo were in charge of the bar.

"My god he is so hot when he sweats; no stop it Jo it's never going to happen; especially not now your moving you idiot!" Jo kept saying this to herself to stop her from jumping on him. "Look at them muscles and that six pack, you can see it through the shirt, that's how good he looks and don't even get me started on that bulge in his jean; you'd have to be mad not to like him!" Jo just couldn't help herself from thinking all this and she was grateful he couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Sometimes I think this women is kinda hot

Sometimes I think this women is sometimes not

Puts me down, fools me around

What's she doing to me?

Out for satisfaction, any piece of action….." Dean continued singing to himself, it was AC/DC; Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be. As he was singing it to himself he couldn't help but glance every now and then to look over at Jo, he would give anything to go over to her right now, in front of these three or four customers left, lift her up into his arms and just do wild but passionate things to her.

2 hours later

Everybody had gone, it was just Dean and Jo left now cleaning the bar. They had listened to AC/DC all night long and they both were amazed at how they resisted temptation so well. But for Dean it all got too much and he couldn't resist anymore.

"Hey so I'm finished, how about you?" Dean said.

"Eh well in a bit just have to put the glasses back up but your finished so you can go to bed if you want; I'll see you tomorrow" Jo said, secretly hoping he would stay and help her.

"No I'll…..I'll wait." Dean smiled at her.

"Ok, if you're sure." Jo said smiling back.

He nodded his head and said, "Absolutely." He couldn't help but watch everything she did, clean the tables, (the one's Dean was meant to have done) get rid of empty beer bottles and put the glasses back up, he watched everything, even how she walked, he loved her ass in them jeans.

And that was it, he just couldn't resist anymore, he got up off the seat, went over to her, took the bottles from her hands and said in a low pitched sexy voice, "I've been waiting for this all night."

He lifted her up into his arms, looked into her eyes and they both leaned into each other and kissed softly getting more and more rougher. Dean walked over towards the bar; while they continued to kiss he sat Jo down on the bar, and rubbed her thighs with the palms of his hands. Jo ran her hands through his hair with her legs still wrapped around his hips. Jo pulled away from the long lasting kiss to pull Dean's t-shirt off, revealing a lightly tanned skin and great six pack, it was even better than she could even imagine. She ran her hands over his stomach and he pulled her t-shirt off over her head and threw it across the room. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe as her legs rapped tighter around his waist. He unclipped her bra and threw this too across the room. He began cupping her breasts, he then started licking and sucking on her nipples, while she ruffled his hair and threw her head everywhere being turned on every minute. He then started running his tongue down her stomach and he undone her jeans. He lifted her back up into his arms and carried her into his room, smiling at her with that thousand watt smile every bit of the way, he lay her on the bed pulled her g-string down; she unzipped his jeans, pulled them off only to reveal a big, thick penis.

All Jo wanted was for him to bury himself in her; she got that feeling that she was about to get the best sex she's ever had.

Dean began kissing her neck and worshipping her body with his hands running everywhere on her body. She loved the feeling of his body leaning against hers. He began kissing her body all over and he ran his soft, gentle fingers over her clit and licking her again and again, a pleasure raced through her straight away and she got a sense of want, being made wet and needing for more immediately.

After been brought to orgasm numerous times, Jo said, "My turn." Jo flipped him over so she was on top and in total control.

She kissed his lips roughly and ran the tip of her fingers down the side of his chest giving him goose bumps. She went down on him and took him in her mouth feeling the thickness and how hard and big he was, straight away she felt the smoothness of head on him; she could hear him groaning under his breath. He then pulled her back up, threw her onto her back, pushed her legs open with his knees. With one thrush he was inside her, he was so large and thick he filled every part of her.

For this whole time neither of them realised that the song AC/DC song "You Shook Me All Night Long" was playing over and over again. By the end of their long night of passion, they lay beside each other, Jo lying on his chest and Dean holding her tightly.

"Wow." Jo stated.

"I know that was worth the wait." Dean said, "And the best way to say goodbye!"

Upon hearing this Jo was all of a sudden speechless, she couldn't believe it; she'd just had a one night stand with Dean Winchester. She always thought if they had sex it would be the start of a relationship; but obviously not she was leaving in a few hours and he wasn't going to stop her.


End file.
